


The Sun Rises

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, artwork, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Sunrise Artwork.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Sunrise





	The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> My tremors are acting up something fierce. This isn't what I had planned, but it was the closest I could get. Cropping is unbearable right now.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sunrise_zpssf939wyu.png.html)


End file.
